The Tales of LustClan
by KittieLustLover
Summary: This is the Clan for the horny and sex addicted cats. Coe follow in the adventures of a she-cat and her life in this seductive world.
1. Alliances

Leader- Vixenstar- a dark brown tabby tom with black paws and lust filled amber eyes; he had a huge cock and enjoys fucking young she-cat apprentices

Deputy- Darkpelt- a muscular black tom with a long tail and green eyes; has large cock and loves having it sucked by multiple she-cats; father of Dewfur's kits

Medicine Cat- Shrewtail- a beautiful ginger she-cat with a white stomach and green eyes; a virgin with a very tight pussy

Med Cat Apprentice- Heronpaw- a white and grey she-cat with blue eyes; virgin with a lovely ass

* * *

Warriors:

Sparrowfeet- a grey tom with brown flecks and amber eyes; has a big cock and enjoys threesomes with she-cats

Ferndawn- a gorgeous pale golden she-cat with green eyes; has a tight pussy and a slim figure

Dustclaw- a ashy grey tom with a brown stomach and amber eyes; mentor of Sandpaw and father of her kits

Mosslegs- a tortoiseshell she-cat with black legs, a long tail and blue eyes; loves stroking cocks with her tail; mentor of Toadpaw

Volespot- a lean, pale brown tom with a grey muzzle, ear tips, paws, tail tip and blue eyes; bisexual; mentor of Heatherpaw

Ravenstrike- a pure black tom with brown eyes; love incest and fucking his sister and his kits; mate and brother of Watersplash and father of Heatherpaw

Watersplash- a sexy, silverly-blue she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes; the most wanted warrior in all the Clan; mate and sister of Ravenstrike and mother of Heatherpaw

* * *

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw- a black and white bicolour she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye; has a tight pussy and loves fucking Toadpaw

Toadpaw- a murky brown tabby tom with cream paws and green; has a big cock for his age and loves fucking Heatherpaw

* * *

Queens:

Dewfur- a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; has a tight as and loves fucking important cats; mother of Shimmerkit and Cedarkit

Sandpaw- a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes; seductive and loves being raped; pregnant with Dustclaw's kits

* * *

Kits:

Shimmerkit- a silverly she-cat with neon green eyes and one black forepaw; has a tight pussy and has great potential

Cedarkit-a dark maroon tom with blue eyes; has a crush on Heronpaw and wants to fuck her


	2. Chapter 1: The New Mentor

**Hey Guys, so right now I'm having a sort of contest, I need a love interest for Shimmerpaw and kits for Sandpaw. Only one cat per person and Sandpaw will have four kits. I'll chose the kits next chapter and the Tom later on. Kay, luv ya guys! **

* * *

Shimmerkit opened her eyes to her brother's sleeping form. His muscular chest moved up and down with each breath. She looked over to see what had woken her up and heard the sound of moaning and gasping. She stood up and tip-toed out of the nursery and looked for the origins of the noise. When she stepped around the back of the nursery she was met with the sight of Watersplash being humped by Ravenstrike. Every thrust Ravenstrike made drew another another moan from his sister's mouth.

"Ohhhh.. Ohhhh... Yes FUCK ME!" She moaned and shouted as Ravenstrike trust faster. Shimmerkit, who was still partially hidden behind the bush, felt her pussy getting wet as the scene in front of her intensified. The two let out shrieks in union as the came at the same time. Ravenstrike collapsed on top of his mate as white cum oozed out of Watersplash's pussy. The two curled up together and dozed off. When Shimmerkit was sure they were completely asleep she padded back into the nursery. Cedar kit was awake and waiting for her.

"Hey sis, you excited for our Apprenticeship Ceremony today?" He asked, a huge smirk on his face. Shimmerkit had almost forgotten. The two had been waiting for this day for moons. She nodded as the booming voice of Vixenstar rang through out the camp.

"Let all cats capable of fucking join under the Mating Log for a Clan meeting." He called. Shimmerkit felt her mother, Dewfur's, tongue rasp over her back fur.

"Mom!" she whined in an attempt to leave. Dewfur just chuckled.

"Run along, I'll follow behind." She meowed as Shimmerkit dashed into the clearing. She noticed Ravenstrike and Watersplash, cleaned and wide awake and her father Darkpelt sitting in the clearing. Vixenstar sat on the Mating Log, his tail rapped over his claws.

"Cedarkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw. Your mentor will be Ferndawn. I hope Ferndawn will pass down all she knows on to you about mating." The look on Cedarpaw's face as Ferndawn stepped out of the crowd could only be called ecstasy. He touched noses and sat down next to his new mentor. He was lucky, next to Watersplash she was the most desired se-cat in the Clan, rumor had it that her pussy was tighter than Watersplash's.

"Cedarpaw! Cedarpaw!" Shimmerkit called out in excitement for her brother, hopefully they would get to "train" together. When the crowd had calmed down Vixenstar turned to her. Shimmerkit felt herself get wet. He was soo sexy, he also had the bighest cock in the Clan, at least her mother had said so.

"Shimmerkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Fro this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be know as Shimmerpaw. You mentor will be myself and I hope I will pass down all I know about mating." Shimmerpaw's jaw almost hit the ground, Vixenstar, _the_ Vixenstar, was going to be her mentor! Mentors had to fuck their apprentices, the meant she was going to get fucked by Vixenstar! She ran fowards, hopped onto the Mating Log and touched noses with the great leader as the Clan cheered her new name. After meeting ended She turned and looked at her leader and new mentor.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked, playfully flicking him with her tail. He just smiled.

"How about you and your brother go and get acquainted with the other apprentices while I plan our first training session." Shimmerpaw dashed off to find her brother sitting with two apprentices.

"Hey Shimmerpaw," Cedarpaw said,"This is Heatherpaw and Toadpaw." The two other apprentices were pressed together, their tail twined as they nodded in greeting.

"Hi." Heatherpaw mewed,"Let me show you your bed." The two she-cats walked into the apprentice's den and Shimmerpaw was emidiatly hit by the overwhelming scent of cum. She was lead to the back corner.

"Is this my bed?" she asked.

"Yah, you will be sleeping right next to your brother." She replied. Shimmerpaw looked around.

"Where do you sleep?" she mewed.

"Over there." Heatherpaw replied.

"And where does Toadpaw sleep?"

"There as well..." Heatherpaw gazed off dreamily as Toadpaw called for her.

Heatherpaw," he meowed," it's time for our walk." Heatherpaw smiled and stood to leave.

"You two should go meet Heronpaw, she is the only other apprentice, she's in the medicine den." Heatherpaw mewed as she left the den to follow Toadpaw. Shimmerpaw left the den and walked over to her brother.

"Let's go chat with the medicine cat apprentice, apparently she is one of two virgins in the camp besides us." Cedarpaw stood as the two trotted into the large hollow tree the was the Medicine Den. A white and grey she-cat was hunched over some herbs. Shimmerpaw and Cedarpaw say down as she turned around.

"Hello," she meowed, blinking her huge blue eyes,"I'm Heronpaw, congratulations on you apprenticeship!"

"Thanks!" Shimmerpaw meowed as she looked over at her brother who was staring slacked jaw at Heronpaw. She also noticed how his member was swelling between his legs. He tried to cover it but ended up sitting awkwardly.

"Th-thanks..." He mumbled. Suddenly Ferndawn stepped into the den.

"Cederpaw," he meowed with a sly look on her face," it's time for your training." Cederpaw nodded and followed her out of the den. Ferndawn turned before she left.

"Oh and Shimmerpaw, Vixenstar is ready to start your training, meet him by the Great Redwood." Se informed before leaving. Shimmerpaw turned back to Heronpaw.

"See ya around." She called before dashing out. She ran through the forest until she came to the tree. It was the tallest tree in the forest. Vixenstar sat next to it, his tail neatly folded over his claws.

"Hello Shimmerpaw," he said warmly," come sit with me." Shimmerpaw timidly sat next to the bold leader.

"Shimmerpaw," he asked," Do you know the purpose of our Clan?"

"To let cats meet all their sexual fantasies in a ca pan that promotes fucking right?" She responded in a nervous voice.

"Exactly, you are very bright," he boomed, making Shimmerpaw blush," And cats must be trained in the art of mating to better serve their Clanmates. That means you must learn to mate." Shimmerpaw felt herself get wet as Vixenstar's tone became seductive.

"Who will mate with me?" She asked, looking at her mentor longingly.

"Good question, see, I knew you had great potential!" Vixenstar mewed in excitement," See, I'll will start you off and train you but you will work with other apprentices and warriors, to s and she-cats alike." Shimmerpaw blushed at his compliment as she looks at his swelling member.

"When will I start mating?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I will take you virginity today." He replied, his sexy tone makig Shimmerpaw almost melt. He laid down and flipped onto his belly, exposing his rapidly growing member.

"Suck my cock..." He said in his addictive voice. Shimmerpaw obeyed and crouched down. She licked at the tip of his cock as he shivered in anticipation. She then took his whole cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his member. Vixenstar moaned in pleasure, causing Shimmerpaw to intensify he motions, sliding her head up and down her shaft. He moaned even more.

"Oh yah! Suck that cock!" He growled as he began to buck his hips," Oh... Oh... I'M GONNA CUM!" He growled to StarClan as he popped his seed in her mouth. Shimmerpaw swallowed it, not knowing what to do with it then licked his shaft clean of all his cum.

"Oh your baby juice tastes SOO good." Shimmerpaw moaned, taking part in the dirty talk. Vixenstar sat up and pushed Shimmerpaw onto her back.

"It's your turn to be pleased her said as he started to lick her down her stomach, heading towards her core. When he reached her core his warm breath made Shimmerpaw squirm. He dragged his raspy tongue over her pussy, sending a wave of pleasure through Shimmerpaw's body. Vixenstar ran his tongue over her pussy again as again until she was almost at orgasm. He then plunged his tongue into her, making her cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh... Oh yah fuck yah!" Shimmerpaw moaned,"Make me cum so hard!" Vixenstar then stopped and looked her dead in the eye.

"Beg." He growled.

"Make me cum master, please!" She cried out. That sent her the edge as she orgasumed. She shrieked with delight her flow after flow of pleasure rippled through her. When the pleasure subsided she stood to see Vixenstar giving her a hungry look.

"Crouch down." He ordered. Shimmerpaw obeyed, anticipating what was coming. He stepped over and sniffed her now soaking pussy. He then jumped up on top of her and grabbed her scruff. He pressed his throbbing cock against her sex and whispered in her ear.

"This may hurt a little." He then eased his cock into her pussy. Shimmerpaw gasped at the sheer size of his member.

"Oh..." she moaned. She could hear Vixenstar moaning too.

"You're the tightest pussy I've ever fucked." he whispered. He then drew a breath before burring himself up to the sheath in her pussy. Shimmerpaw shrieked in pain as Vixenstar started to pull out.

"No," she breathed,"Just give me. Second to get used to it." His cock was huge, ripping apart her pussy. When the pain subsided Vixenstar began to thrust, pulling his large cock out then slamming it back in. Shimmerpaw moane in pleasure as she began to thrust her hips back to meet his thrusts. He his cock hit her sweet spot and she cried out. Vixenstar's began to moan.

"Do you like my cock in your pussy? Do you like my babymaker in your core?" He murmured.

"Oh... Oh yes very much!" She moaned as she felt herself nearing her climax. Vixenstar realized this and began thrusting harder, trying to reach his climax with her as well. He hit her sweet spot, earning shrieks of delight from Shimmerpaw. With one final thrust he hit her spot and sent her over the edge. He popped his seed into her as he orgasmed on top of her. They collapsed together, a puddle of cum on the ground.

"That was... amazing!" Shimmerpaw whispered as she groomed the sticky semen from her leader's fur. Vixenstar purred as he licked her head.

"You are by far the best pussy I've ever fucked, and I've fucked a lot of she-cats!" He purred, making Shimmerpaw blush. She was flattered by his sweet remark. Vixenstar then sat up.

"You run along back to camp, I'll be there soon." He murmured in her ear. Shimmerpaw dashed back off to camp, a smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 2: Naming Kits

Shimmerpaw was awaken by the sound of screeching. She ran out of the apprentice den and dashed towards the nursery. Sandpaw lay screeching on her side, Shrewtail bent over her.

"Is she alright?" Shimmerpaw whimpered. Shrewtail looked over.

"Yes she is alright but she is kitting," she informed, "Can you please go get Heronpaw for me." Shimmerpaw ran out of the nursery and pelted into the medicine den. Heronpaw was laying on her side, fast asleep. Shimmerpaw shook her awake.

"Heronpaw!" she yowled, "Sandpaw is kitting and Shrewtail needs you!" Heronpaw shot up and dashed out of the den. Shimmerpaw was about to follow when she herd a rustle in the bush. She crept over and pounced on the intruder.

"Hey!" came the sound of Cedarpaw's voice. Shimmerpaw backed up and looked at her brother.

"What are you doing spying on Heronpaw?" She then stopped then looked down at his swelling member, "You like her!" He nodded, blushing.

"yah sort of..." He responded as he attempted to hide his growing tomhood.

"Let me take care of that for you." Simmerpaw murmured as she took his whole cock in her mouth, deep-throating him. Cedarpaw gasped at the sudden pleasure and moaned.

"Oh yah... OH YAH!" he yowled as he thrust his hips toward his sister's mouth," Oh.. I"M GONNA BLOW!" Shimmerpaw pulled back and shook her head.

"I want you to blow inside me." She instructed, pushing him onto his back. He obeyed, lying down. Shimmerpaw stood over him, teasing the tip of his member. Cedarpaw started to whimper in lust, wanting to fuck his sister. When she was sure she had teased him enough she shove down quickly, burring his cock in her core. Cedarpaw groaned in delight and Shimmerpaw gasped.

"Oh Cedarpaw," she moaned,"I didn't know you were this _big_!" It was was true, her brother had quite the member, not as big as Vixenstar's but quite large. She began to bounce her ass up and down, almost completely drawing out the. Slamming back down. Cedarpaw only moaned, lust filled his eyes. Before Shimmerpaw could do anything he was on top of her, thrusting his big cock inside her. Shimmerpaw gasped, she'd never seen her brother so aggressive. His strong legs pinned her down as he spread her core wide. Shimmerpaw could feel her climax coming and jutted her hips forward, allowing him to hit her sweet spot.

"How do you like my cock?" Cedarpaw asked, his voice addicting.

"Oh! It feels soo good in my pussy!" Shimmerpaw yowled,"Fuck me! Fuck me like the dirty slut I am!" Cedarpaw started trusting faster than Shimmerpaw could comprehend. She felt her orgasum as he plunged into her for the last time as he came, popping his seed in her. His cum made Shimmerpaw nuts, sending her into a fur curling climax. When her pleasure subside she realized Cedarpaw was asleep on top of her. She prodded him awake.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had!" Cedarpaw whispered.

"Your welcome," Shimmerpaw giggle,"And I promise I'll help you get Heronpaw, I promise that by the end of this moon you'll have Heronpaw begging to fuck and suck your member." Cedarpaw smiled and nuzzled his sister.

"Thanks sis..." He mumbled as the pair dozed off.

* * *

"Cedarpaw, Shimmerpaw, get UP!" Came a shrill cry. Shimmerpaw opened her eyes to see Heatherpaw looking down at her.

"Wha...?" She mumbled, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Sandpaw is dead!" She wailed, her mismatched eyes filling with tears. Shimmerpaw's own eyes widened.

"What!" Came the shocked voice of Cedarpaw who sat right behind the two she-cats.

"During kitting something went wrong, she lost to much blood, she's gone!" Heatherpaw cried, sobbing into Shimmerpaw's shoulder. Shimmerpaw though about the pale ginger she-cat, how she had cuddled with her when she was scared and how she had pranced around with her round belly, so proud of bearing Dustclaw's kits. The apprentices walked to the nursery.

* * *

He scene in the nursery could only be discribed as tragic. Sandpaw's unmoving figure lay off to the side, the lingering smell of blood filled the air. Four mewling kits were curled up next to the corpse of their mother. Dustclaw sat over the body of his dead mate, sobbing. Shimmerpaw approached the grey tom slowly.

"Dustclaw," she whispered,"I'm soo sorry..." Dustclaw nodded and continued his crying. Heatherpaw and Cedarpaw shared their sorries then the the three apprentices sat around the four kits.

"Watch should we name them?" Heatherpaw asked, looking at Dustclaw.

"You three can name them whatever you like," he mewed, a small smile on his distraught face,"It's what Sandpaw would have wanted. The apprentices turned back to the kits. Their fur was still slightly red from then blood. Heatherpaw started grooming one, little she-kit. She was cream colour except for her white belly, ears and tail tip. At Heatherpaw's soft touch the kit opened it's eyes, revealing two large silver irises.

"She's soo cute!" Heatherpaw gasped,"How about Creamkit?" Shimmerpaw and Cedarpaw nodded, it fit well. Creamkit curled up against Heatherpaw and fell asleep. Cedarpaw grabbed the next kit, a Tom this time. He was ashy-grey but his paws where a strange ginger. His eyes where already open and watching Cedarpaw, big amber ones.

"Hey little guy," Cedarpaw mewed,"Hmm, we'll call you... Ashkit, what do ya think?" The little kit nodded in agreement and curled up between Cedarpaw's front paws. The biggest kit, a ginger Tom, was already sitting up, ready.

"That one is the first born, he's a bit pushy but will make a great fucker." Dustclaw chimed in from the wall of the nursery,"I like the name Duskkit..." Duskkit furrowed his brow, like he was considering his name, the nodded, blinking his stormy blue eyes. Shimmerpaw looked at the last kit. It was she-kit and by far the smallest. Shimmerpaw picked her up and cuddled her to her chest. She was a golden tabby, her stripe a very dark gold. She had long claws and her eyes were shut tight.

"Hey sweetie,"Shimmerpaw coaxed,"Open your eyes, it might help us with your naming." The she-kit seemed to hear her as she slowly opened her eyes. Shimmerpaw gasped, here eyes were the most piercing shade of emerald Shimmerpaw had ever seen. The kit just blinked at her.

"That's quite a set of eyes she's got there." Dustclaw mewed. Shimmerpaw nodded.

"Let's call you Flaconkit, what do ya think?" Shimmerpaw purred. The she-kit nodded in approval. Shimmerpaw smiled as she placed the she-kit back with her brothers and sister.

"Night..." Shimmerpaw whispered as the apprentices left the nursery.

* * *

**Yah so that was a little mushy. But this is a story. I hope you like my choice in kits. The love interest is still open. I love all you guys and I'll see you next chapter! **


End file.
